


Should have known better

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Алек ранен, но он никому не позволяет о себе заботиться до тех пор, пока ему не становится хуже и выбора у него просто-напросто не остается.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Should have known better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457215) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



\- Алек, давай быстрее! – крикнул Джейс парабатаю через плечо.  
  
Они бежали за демоном по переулку. Первой его догнала Изабель, взмахом кнута опутала ноги, повалив на землю, а затем полоснула лезвием серафима. Демон издал пронзительный вопль и рассыпался пеплом.  
  
Джейс с Алеком настигли ее, когда она уже убирала кнут обратно на пояс. Алек согнулся пополам, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
\- Здорово, Иззи, - улыбнулся Джейс, заставив сестру просиять от гордости, но ее брови тут же сдвинулись в беспокойстве.  
  
\- С тобой все хорошо, братец?  
  
Повернувшись, Джейс увидел, что Алек до сих пор стоит, склонившись и упираясь одной рукой о колено, а другой держится за ребра и тяжело дышит.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - голос сердитый, как и его владелец. Алек не любил демонстрировать слабость, не любил быть слабым. Он не должен был так запыхаться из-за простой пробежки.  
  
Джейс нахмурился.  
  
\- Снова ребра? Руны уже должны были их вылечить, ты сломал всего три и два дня назад. Дай мне посмотреть, - он потянулся вперед, чтобы убрать руку Алека от груди, но тот отпрянул, не давая ему дотронуться.  
  
\- Джейс, не надо. Я в порядке.  
  
\- Алек, не упрямься, просто…  
  
Он снова протянул руку, но Алек ударил по ней, сверкнув глазами исподлобья.  
  
\- Брось, Джейс. Я в порядке!  
  
Джейс уступил, но продолжил недовольно сверлить брата глазами.  
  
\- Черта с два я брошу. Как только вернемся в Институт, я нанесу тебе еще рун.  
  
Алек вздохнул и закатил глаза, игнорируя тот факт, что движение причиняло ему головную боль.  
  
\- Как скажешь.  
  
Развернувшись, он пошел обратно по переулку, продолжая держаться рукой за ребра. Джейс посмотрел на Иззи, взглядом спрашивая ее “И что мне с ним делать?”  
  
Иззи вздохнула и последовала за Алеком, зная, что он не станет их ждать.  
  
\- Будь с ним терпелив, ты же знаешь, каким он становится, когда ранен. Я с ним поговорю.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она ускорила шаг. Догнав Алека, услышала его ворчание и, взяв брата под руку, продолжила идти рядом. Ради нее он пошел чуть медленнее. Пока они разговаривали, Джейс держался на расстоянии.  
  
Старший Лайтвуд покачал головой и произнес, не глядя на сестру:  
\- Терпеть не могу, когда он указывает мне, что делать. Я старше и я главный, а он ждет, что я буду следовать его командам, тогда как сам не выполняет ничего из того, что говорю ему я.  
  
Иззи успокаивающе погладила его по руке.  
  
\- Он просто беспокоится за тебя. Ты его лучший друг и его парабатай, это его работа – следить за тем, чтобы ты был в порядке.  
  
Алек насупился, капризно надув губы.  
  
\- Я в порядке, я уже сказал это вам обоим. Просто устал, сломанные ребра не способствуют хорошему сну, знаешь ли.  
  
Они зашли в Институт, и Алек попытался закончить разговор, ускорив шаг. Но Иззи не позволила ему сбежать, схватив за руку и развернув к себе лицом, заглянула в глаза, когда Алек неохотно перевел на нее взгляд.  
  
\- Алек, постой, дай кое-что сказать.  
  
\- Ну.  
  
\- Твои ребра уже должны были зажить или хотя бы перестать болеть. Мы просто волнуемся, позволь нам помочь. Тебе не обязательно самому с этим справляться.  
  
Алек аккуратно высвободил руку из хватки сестры, не желая обижать ее, когда она смотрит на него с таким беспокойством, пусть его это и раздражало.  
  
\- Нет, Иззи. Спасибо, конечно, но я в порядке.  
  
Девушка почувствовала, как в груди закипает гнев, сверкнув на Алека глазами, она развернулась и зашагала прочь.  
  
\- Отлично, как скажешь, Алек. Вперед, ведь это так по-мужски – страдать в одиночестве.  
  
Совершенно не тронутый ее тоном он отвернулся и, махнув рукой ей в след, направился к себе в комнату. Он слышал, как вскоре после них в Институт вернулся Джейс, но его отвлек один из техников, требуя отчет о задании. Алек воспользовался этим, чтобы сбежать, преодолев расстояние до своей комнаты с максимальной скоростью.  
  
Добравшись до своего персонального оазиса, захлопнув за собой дверь и на всякий случай заперев ее на замок, он обнаружил, что запыхался. Закрыв глаза, вздохнул и прислонился лбом к деревянной поверхности. Он так устал, что готов был упасть в кровать и не вылезать из нее три дня подряд, но ему было слишком больно ронять свое тело куда бы то ни было.  
  
Решив принять душ перед сном, он включил воду и, пока помещение заволакивало паром, аккуратно стянул с себя одежду. Движения причиняли острую боль, поэтому двигаться приходилось медленно, но вскоре футболка упала на пол, позволяя осмотреть повреждения. Бледную кожу поверх сломанных ребер пятнали синяки, а над левым бедром виднелся неглубокий порез, он был покрасневшим и воспаленным. Алек осторожно надавил пальцами на кожу вокруг раны, ощущая исходящий от нее жар, и выругался.  
  
Ранения он получил два дня назад, когда им пришлось столкнуться с членами Круга. Одна из них напала на Алека, сломав ему ребра и полоснув ножом. Иззи стащила с него женщину, тут же ее вырубив, и бросилась хлопотать над братом еще до того, как та упала на землю. Они нанесли ему руны, а затем Иззи с Магнусом сцеловали синяки с его щек, и хотя он позволил Джейсу перевязать себе ребра, о порезе не сказал никому.  
  
Он хотел справиться с этим сам, ничего особенного, ведь порез был неглубоким. Но теперь он, похоже, был инфицирован, и, что еще хуже, в разные стороны от него расходились черные линии вен. Лайтвуд нахмурился, гадая, чтобы это могло значить, но потом решил просто промыть рану, перевязать ее и дождаться, когда она заживет сама.  
  
Горячая вода подарила облегчение мускулам и расслабила настолько, что он чуть не уснул стоя. Встряхнувшись, Алек прогнал дрему. Мыло щипало рану, заставляя его шипеть, пока он промывал ее натренированными пальцами, после чего выбрался из душа и вытерся насухо полотенцем.  
  
Наложив повязку на порез и неохотно перетянув ребра, он улегся в постель и мгновенно заснул.


	2. Chapter 2

Алек застонал, когда в дверь заколотили, и кто бы там ни был, он велел ему заткнуться. Он устал, у него все болело и хотелось спать. Последовала короткая пауза, а затем стук возобновился. Выругавшись, он начал переворачиваться на бок, и от острой боли в ребрах перехватило дыхание. Задыхаясь, нефилим сполз с кровати и, рывком открыв дверь, рявкнул:  
\- Что.  
  
За дверью стоял Джейс и обеспокоенно хмурился, заметив бинты, перетягивающие грудь его парабатая. Алек скривился от собственной глупости – нужно было сначала надеть футболку – и вернулся за ней в комнату.  
  
\- Они, правда, так сильно болят? Почему они не заживают?  
  
Джейс прошел в комнату следом за Алеком и теперь наблюдал, как тот пытается надеть футболку, не морщась при этом от боли. Он не мог поднять руки достаточно высоко, чтобы просунуть голову в ворот. Джейс молча подошел к нему и, натянув ткань на взъерошенные со сна волосы, опустил ее вниз поверх бинтов.  
  
Алек чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что брат помогал ему одеваться, но в спокойном выражении лица Джейса не было ни намека на юмор, так что Алек принял помощь.  
Он тихо поблагодарил его и продолжил неподвижно стоять, пока Джейс приглаживал его волосы, укладывая в нечто более приемлемое, зная, что Алек не сможет сделать это сам. Алеку было неловко из-за необходимости полагаться на чью-то помощь, он же лидер, это он должен помогать другим, но Джейс его парабатай, и, как и сказала Иззи, заботиться об Алеке – его работа. Алек слишком часто об этом забывал.  
  
Джейс встал на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до волос Алека, и сосредоточенно закусил губу, от чего хмурое лицо Алека смягчила робкая улыбка. Алек встречался с Магнусом – к своему великому счастью – но ему были дороги эти незначительные проявления заботы. Моменты, когда Джейс демонстрировал, как сильно он его любит и ценит.  
  
Как только с волосами было покончено, Джейс опустил руки и взглянул на Алека, когда тот произнес:  
\- И что же такого случилось, что ты устроил весь этот шум?  
  
\- У нас миссия. Какого-то ребенка обратили в оборотня, и он потерял контроль над зверем, стая уже лишилась двух своих членов в попытке его успокоить. Нас попросили разобраться с этим.  
  
Алек поднял бровь, молчаливо вопрошая – и почему из-за этого его надо было так настойчиво будить.  
  
\- Чувак, уже полпервого дня. Ты проспал все утро, и это после того, как улегся спать так рано, что я не успел нанести тебе лечебные руны.  
  
Алек сдвинул брови и бросил взгляд на часы, пусть и знал, что Джейс не стал бы ему лгать.  
  
Джейс нахмурился, в глазах снова отразилось беспокойство.  
  
\- И ты все равно выглядишь уставшим, тебе определенно нездоровится. Думаю, сегодня тебе лучше остаться дома.  
  
Алек воспринял это как личное оскорбление. Он прошел за экипировкой и, натягивая джинсы и ботинки, возразил:  
\- Нет, ни в коем случае. Кто будет прикрывать тебя и Иззи?  
  
\- Мы присмотрим друг за другом, и я могу позвать Клэри – она жаждет нам помогать, и с тренировками справляется на ура.  
  
\- Не нужно. Я иду.  
  
Джейс шагнул к двери, блокируя парабатаю путь.  
  
\- Алек, я действительно считаю, что тебе лучше остаться дома. Ты не сможешь держать лук, раз твои ребра все еще болят.  
  
Лайтвуд сузил глаза и сердито уставился на брата, но Джейс упорно смотрел в ответ.  
  
\- Тогда я возьму меч серафима. Со мной все будет в порядке, пропусти меня.  
  
Джейс медлил, он знал, что Алек не сдастся так просто, так что, вздохнув, сделал шаг в сторону.  
  
\- Ладно. Но, по крайней мере, позволь мне с Иззи взять сегодня на себя основную часть работы.  
  
Алек неохотно согласился, и они прошли в оружейную, где столкнулись с Иззи, когда та выбирала себе кинжал. Расслабленное выражение на ее лице тут же сменилось беспокойством.  
  
\- Эге, братец, да ты плохо выглядишь. Мне казалось, долгий сон должен был пойти тебе на пользу. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
  
Алек увернулся от руки, которой она потянулась к его щеке, нашел меч и принялся его осматривать. На ее вопросы ответил Джейс, не позволяя Алеку от них отмахнуться.  
  
\- Его ребра все еще болят, он не смог сам надеть футболку, и, по-моему, у него температура.  
  
Алек скривился, чувствуя себя преданным и злясь из-за того, что они разговаривают о нем так, будто его здесь нет.  
  
\- Я в порядке, пошли уже.  
  
Демонстративно сердитый, он повернулся и столкнулся нос к носу со своей сестренкой. Чтобы дотянуться до его лба, она встала на подставку, и Алек вздрогнул от прикосновения холодных рук к горячей коже. Водя руками по его лицу, она все сильнее хмурилась.  
  
\- Алек, у тебя жар.  
  
Оттолкнув ее руки и обогнув сестру, он услышал, как следом по полу застучали ее каблуки.  
  
\- Нам надо идти, вряд ли оборотень угомонится в ближайшее время.  
  
Иззи схватила его за руку, но он вывернулся из ее хватки.  
  
\- Алек, ты болен. Ты никуда не пойдешь.  
  
\- Я в порядке.  
  
\- Нет, не в порядке!  
  
Алек продолжил свой путь к выходу, не обращая на нее внимания, и Джейс объявил звонким голосом:  
  
\- Я позвоню Магнусу.  
  
Угроза повисла в воздухе, заставив Алека развернуться и сверкнуть глазами на брата и сестру. Иззи закусила губу, а Джейс ответил ему полным решимости взглядом. Теперь ему больше не удастся их игнорировать.  
  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь.  
  
\- Сделаю.  
  
\- Нет необходимости беспокоить его. Он все равно сейчас в Монголии и пробудет там еще три дня.  
  
\- Я позвоню ему, Алек, клянусь Ангелом.  
  
Алек сжал кулаки.  
  
\- Почему вы не можете просто оставить меня в покое? Я способен о себе позаботиться. Я главный. Я…  
  
Следующий свой аргумент он так и не озвучил, потому что мир внезапно начал крениться набок. Он слишком быстро завелся, пульс из-за гнева ускорился, и у него неожиданно закружилась голова. Он услышал звон падающего на пол лезвия серафима, которое выпустил из рук, и крики Джейса и Иззи, когда покачнулся.  
  
\- Алек!  
  
Нефилим охнул и выпрямил ноги, чтобы не упасть, пережидая приступ головокружения. Он открыл глаза, которые крепко зажмурил из-за вращающихся перед ними огней и ярких пятен, и увидел, как брат с сестрой бросились к нему, вытянув руки, чтобы подхватить.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, дружище? Выглядишь так, словно либо вот-вот потеряешь сознание, либо блеванешь. Либо и то, и другое.  
  
Иззи положила ладонь на его щеку, заставляя вздрогнуть от холодного прикосновения.  
  
\- Ты бледный, и лихорадка усилилась.  
  
Джейс покачал головой и вытащил телефон.  
  
\- Ну, все, я звоню Магнусу.  
  
Алек хотел было выхватить у него из рук телефон, но яркий свет резал по глазам, а желудок сделал кувырок. Он застонал от неожиданно нахлынувшей тошноты и, аккуратно поддерживаемый сестрой, опустился на пол, где тут же свернулся в клубок, положив голову на колени. Иззи гладила его по спине, а Алек лишь тяжело дышал, стараясь сдержать рвотные позывы, и слушал, как Джейс разговаривает по телефону.  
  
\- Да, я знаю, но твой парень ведет себя как идиот… Его ребра… Да, они не заживают… Ну, я так и сказал, а еще у него жар, и он чуть не грохнулся в обморок пару секунд назад… Ты же знаешь, он не подпускает к себе целителей, а руны не работают… Да, спасибо, Магнус, я твой должник… Ага, до встречи.  
  
Затем его голос смягчился, раздавшись у Алека над ухом:  
\- Он скоро будет, а пока сказал отвести Алека в его комнату и уложить в кровать.  
  
Иззи провела рукой по волосам брата, погладила его по затылку, помогая сконцентрироваться на дыхании.  
  
\- Дай ему минутку. Не хочу, чтобы его стошнило по дороге.  
  
Они подождали, когда Алек будет готов. Иззи поддерживала его с одной стороны, Джейс – с другой, пока они вели Алека в его комнату и укладывали на кровать. Задрав ему футболку, Иззи начала разматывать бинты, параллельно давая Джейсу указания.  
  
\- Принеси холодный компресс, нам нужно сбить ему температуру. И неплохо бы тазик, на случай, если его стошнит. О, и еще воды, ему надо много пить.  
  
Алек извивался под холодными пальцами сестры, пока та ощупывала его ребра, обводя синяки и надавливая на кости.  
  
\- Прости, Алек. Мне нужно проверить, заживают ли они, и я… - Она резко замолчала и нахмурилась, заметив небольшую повязку на его левом бедре.  
  
Она потянулась к ней, и Алек попытался объяснить:  
\- Все не так плохо, Иззи. Я промыл рану, она не глубокая, она должна была зажить без проблем.  
  
Девушка убрала повязку и ахнула, увидев рану. Та без сомнения была заражена, а черные вены распространились еще дальше.  
  
\- Алек, почему ты это скрывал?! Похоже, тебя ранили проклятым клинком, ты мог умереть из-за этого!  
  
Вскочив, она схватила телефон и, прикрыв рот рукой, начала набирать номер. Алек видел в ее глазах панику и чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым за то, что ее голос дрожал, когда она говорила.  
  
\- Магнус, слава Ангелу, тебе следует поторопиться, и захвати ингредиенты для очищающего зелья… Я знаю, для чего оно. Алека ранили проклятым клинком… Нет, пока нет, но скоро будет, и ты знаешь, что за этим последует… Я постараюсь, но, пожалуйста, поспеши.  
  
Алек попытался заговорить, но язык не ворочался, веки тяжелели с каждой секундой, силы покидали его. Он ужасно себя чувствовал, и становилось только хуже.  
  
\- Что… такое… прок… лятый?..  
  
Иззи вновь опустилась на колени у его кровати и положила руку ему на лоб.  
  
\- Клинок, который был проклят, очень могущественная, практически необратимая магия. После ранения, кровь жертвы… начинает меняться. Это похоже на отравление кровью демона. Твоя кровь превратится в…  
  
\- Кровь демона, - закончил Алек, с изумлением и ужасом осознавая, что это значит.  
  
Иззи кивнула.  
  
\- Да, именно поэтому твои руны не работают, и раны не заживают. Кровь демона не может находиться в теле нефилима, не убивая его при этом. Тебя начнет рвать демонической кровью, твое тело будет пытаться избавиться от нее любым способом, и, в конечном счете, ты умрешь от потери крови. Но Магнус сделает очищающее зелье и вылечит тебя, все будет хорошо. Ты будешь в порядке.  
  
Она звучала не очень уверенно, и Алеку внезапно стало страшно. Его руны могли исчезнуть, они уже выцветали быстрее, чем обычно, а со вчерашнего вечера и вовсе не наносились. Он проклинал себя за то, что был таким глупцом. Он знал, что что-то было не так. И Магнус разозлится.  
  
\- Мне жаль, Из…  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Она откинула его волосы назад и шикнула, заставляя молчать и лежать спокойно на подушках. Пришел Джейс – в обеих руках необходимые принадлежности – и тут же заметил новую рану.  
  
\- Воу, что это? – Иззи забрала у него воду и помогла Алеку ее выпить, а Джейс начал протирать прохладной тканью его горячую кожу. Из-за резкого перепада температур Алека сотрясала сильная дрожь.  
  
\- Проклятый клинок. Новое оружие. С тех пор, как оно появилось несколько месяцев назад, мы с Магнусом изучали его действие. Оно есть только у членов Круга, так что это, без сомнения, новое изобретение Валентина. Несколько недель назад для исцеления стали использовать очищающее зелье, и после этого три жертвы смогли выжить.  
  
Джейс помедлил, прежде чем неуверенно спросить:  
  
\- Из скольки?  
  
\- Из семи.  
  
Джейс выругался, а Алек заметил, как его маленькая сестренка яростно вытерла глаза рукой.  
  
\- Но Магнус лучший, он сможет с этим справиться. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Джейс убежденным не выглядел, но все равно кивнул.  
  
\- Да, конечно, он справится. Он скоро будет здесь. Как только сможет открыть портал. Он был слишком близко от воды, чтобы сделать это сразу.  
  
Алек издал жуткий булькающий звук, грудь дернулась, и изо рта полилась черная кровь.  
  
Иззи вскрикнула и начала толкать Алека, пытаясь его повернуть. Джейс догадался о ее намерении и помог перевернуть Алека на бок, придерживая его, пока того рвало черной кровью. Она была повсюду – ядовитая и вселяющая ужас. Иззи начала плакать, из-за слез черная лужа на полу размывалась перед ее глазами.  
  
\- Нет, нет, Алек.  
  
Джейс в панике воззрился на девушку. Это она тут была специалистом, тем, кто знает, что делать, а она плакала так, словно это был конец. Словно кровь была для Алека смертельным приговором. Дыхание Джейса участилось, на глаза навернулись слезы. Крови было слишком много. И вся она была черной.  
  
На стене комнаты появилось фиолетовое свечение портала, через который в нее поспешно шагнул Верховный маг Бруклина, держа в руках все необходимое. Увидев кровь на полу, он резко остановился, словно ему стало дурно, а затем, ускорившись, схватил чашу, которую принес Джейс, и начал кидать в нее ингредиенты для зелья.  
  
\- Он еще дышит?  
  
Громкий, властный голос Магнуса вогнал Джейса в оцепенение.  
  
\- Эмм, я не… я…  
  
Магнус проорал вопрос еще раз, не переставая взмахивать руками, добавляя компоненты в чашу. Джейс пришел в себя после шока и опустил взгляд на парня, которого продолжал удерживать на боку. Он положил ладонь ему на грудь, с радостью отмечая, что она двигается, хотя дыхание было быстрым и неглубоким.  
  
\- Да, он дышит. Но, кажется, жар усилился, и эта кровь…  
  
Магия всполохами текла в чашу из ладоней Магнуса, и Джейсу показалось, что ее содержимое начало светиться белым. Несколько слезинок упали в зелье, но Магнус быстро вытер щеки.  
  
\- Да, я знаю. Его тело пытается бороться с заражением демонической кровью, не понимая, что эта кровь – его собственная.  
  
Джейс перевел взгляд на лежащего в его объятьях парабатая. Глаза закрыты, кожа бледная, не считая лихорадочного румянца на щеках и запекшейся черноты, пятнающей приоткрытые губы. Одной рукой Джейс обхватывал его поперек груди, другая лежала на спине, помогая его держать, и после слов Магнуса хватка Джейса усилилась.  
  
\- Он…  
  
Бросив в чашу последний ингредиент, Магнус поднес ее к кровати и опустился на колени около Алека.  
  
\- Джейс, у меня нет времени объяснять. Нам надо заставить его это выпить.  
  
Блондин кивнул и оглянулся на Иззи, которая все это время держала Алека за руку. Она кивнула в ответ на его немой вопрос и встала, чтобы помочь усадить Алека. Джейс скользнул ему за спину, приподнимая и прижимая бессознательного парня к своей груди, удерживая его таким образом в вертикальном положении. Алек уронил голову Джейсу на плечо, и Магнус обхватил ладонью его затылок, чтобы помочь своему ангелу выпить зелье.  
  
Джейс оказался прав – оно светилось белым, стекая по губам Алека внутрь. Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Алек рефлекторно его глотает. Магнус не спеша напоил Алека, затем вылил остатки зелья ему на рану. Порез словно впитал лекарство, и темные вены начали постепенно выцветать. Магнус накрыл рану ладонями, посылая синие всполохи магии под его кожу. Когда он убрал руки, Джейс заметил, что порез зажил.  
  
Маг откинулся назад, тяжело дыша от напряжения.  
  
\- Зелье должно помочь. Оно очистит кровь Александра, но то, с чем оно не справится, все еще может быть исторгнуто из его тела, так что нам следует держать его на боку, пока оно не закончит работу.  
  
Магнус помог Джейсу перевернуть Алека.  
  
\- Удерживание его в вертикальном положении должно предотвратить закупорку дыхательных путей и помочь ему дышать и бороться с кровопотерей, так что, надеюсь, ты не против провести так какое-то время.  
  
Джейс кивнул и посмотрел на лежащего в его объятиях парабатая.  
  
\- Я сделаю для него что угодно.  
  
Подняв глаза, он столкнулся с молчаливым и понимающим взглядом Магнуса. Они оба любили Алека, даже если тот был слишком упрям и угрюм, чтобы это заметить.  
  
Джейс наблюдал за тем, как пальцы мага осторожно вытирают черную кровь с губ и шеи Алека. Голубая ткань очень быстро запачкалась, и Магнус сложил ее чистой стороной, чтобы провести по коже любимого, охлаждая ее.  
  
\- Так значит, ты сделал очищающее зелье, или что это там было, и теперь с ним все будет в порядке?  
  
Магнус вздохнул, демонстрируя безграничную усталость и беспокойство.  
  
\- Если достаточное количество его крови будет очищено, или если потеря крови не окажется слишком большой, или если лихорадка и инфекция его не убьют, - он замер и закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Я сделал все, что мог, но мы все еще можем его потерять. Я не знаю, что еще я могу… Он слаб, но есть надежда, что с помощью моей магии и контакта с тобой, его парабатаем, ему хватит сил выздороветь. Однако на это потребуется время.  
  
Джейс посмотрел на Алека, на его алые щеки, черные ресницы, бледную кожу, приоткрытые губы, на поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь, и вознес молитву всем ангелам, имена которых знал, чтобы его парабатай их не покинул.  
  
Магнус положил ладонь Алеку на грудь, отслеживая дыхание, затем переместил пальцы на горло, чтобы проверить пульс.  
  
\- Сердцебиение слишком быстрое и немного нестабильное, оно должно прийти в норму после того, как организм восполнит потерю крови. Дыхание поверхностное и рваное, но оно восстановится, как только выровняется сердцебиение. Если бы еще только лихорадка спала.  
  
Джейс кивнул, чувствуя жар Алека сквозь одежду, ладони, касающиеся его обнаженной кожи, становились горячими.  
  
Иззи заговорила дрожащим голосом, напоминая Джейсу о своем присутствии:  
  
\- Пойду принесу еще воды. И… и позвоню в Идрис. Нужно сообщить маме с папой о том, что случилось. Они должны быть здесь, если…  
  
Она ушла, так и не закончив, ее губы дрожали, а глаза снова были полны слез.  
  
Джейс вздохнул.  
\- Почему яд подействовал так резко после того, как два дня с ним все было в порядке? Ну, то есть, он, конечно, не очень хорошо себя чувствовал, но беспокоили его в основном только ребра, а потом он вдруг чуть не упал в обморок.  
  
Магнус взял Алека за руку, поцеловал бледные пальцы и прижал ладонь к своей щеке, прежде чем произнести:  
  
\- Сначала яд действовал медленно из-за рун. Они ангельские, и демоническому тяжело существовать и распространяться в отмеченном ими теле. Но руны постепенно исчезали, и яд становился сильнее. Он распространялся по организму, ослабляя ангельские узы. Когда яд начал обращать кровь, все его тело должна была накрыть жуткая, проникающая в каждую клеточку боль. Как только яд добрался до крови, его действие ускорилось. Алеку повезло, что порез оказался неглубоким, иначе все произошло бы гораздо быстрее, но даже незначительное ранение проклятым клинком может убить.  
  
Джейс вспомнил, как улыбалась напавшая на Алека женщина. Ее отдали под суд Клейва, а она продолжала улыбаться. Теперь он понимал – это потому что она знала, что Алек умрет. Ненависть обожгла грудь изнутри, захотелось лезвием серафима срезать эту улыбку с ее лица. Чтобы она захлебнулась болью, которую причинила его брату, его лучшему другу. Прижав Алека к себе крепче, он положил руку ему на грудь, чтобы чувствовать частые удары сердца.  
  
Ничто не успокаивало сильнее, чем пульсирующее биение жизни под ладонью. С Алеком все будет хорошо.  
  
Вернулась Иззи, принесла воду и еще кое-какие вещи, оставив их на прикроватной тумбочке. Для этого ей пришлось передвинуть одну из книг Алека, и она положила лист бумаги между страниц, чтобы не потерять то место, где он закончил читать. Но, усаживаясь, она так и не выпустила книгу из рук, прижимая ее к груди так крепко, словно это был ее брат.  
  
Все трое сидели у постели спящего ангела, не желая покидать его до самого утра.


	3. Chapter 3

Джейс поддерживал Алека всю ночь, положив ладони ему на грудь, чтобы следить за дыханием и сердечным ритмом. Его руки устали и тряслись от напряжения, а кожа пылала там, где прикасалась к горячему телу, но он все равно не выпускал брата из объятий.  
  
Иззи суетилась вокруг, беспокоясь, чтобы не настало обезвоживание, и при необходимости ставя Алеку капельницы. Она сменила платья и каблуки на спортивные штаны и доставшуюся ей от Алека старую футболку. Вещь была ей слишком велика, но девушка натянула поверх нее столь же огромную толстовку, которую Алек носил пару дней назад. Длиннющими рукавами она вытирала слезы, а волосы собрала в неаккуратный, наскоро повязанный пучок.  
  
Джейс наблюдал за тем, как она шмыгает носом, завернувшись в свитер и ковыряя дыру в подоле.  
  
\- Из?  
  
Иззи закусила трясущуюся губу и заговорила глухим, дрожащим голосом:  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы с ним все было хорошо. Он мой старший брат… Не знаю, что я буду делать, если… Почему он не сказал нам? Почему он предпочел страдать и терпеть боль вместо того, чтобы позволить нам ему помочь?  
  
Джейс тяжело вздохнул под весом Алека, слезы Изабель разрывали ему сердце.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь его. Он хотел нас защитить, хотел быть сильным. Он забывает, что за ним тоже нужно приглядывать. Он поправится, Из. Мы о нем позаботимся, и Магнус нам поможет.  
  
Иззи кивнула.  
  
\- Мама с папой возвращаются из Идриса, они будут здесь через несколько часов. Им придется пропустить несколько важных собраний Клэйва, и я не знаю, что чувствовать по этому поводу. Они так торопятся, потому что все гораздо хуже, чем мы думали, или чтобы помочь за ним ухаживать? Может, со всеми нами у него будет больше шансов?  
  
Джейс подумал о Максе, который сейчас находился с воспитателями заграницей. Если Алек умрет, позволят ли их братишке с ним попрощаться? Но Алек не умрет, он выздоровеет. Выходит, Макса просто хотят оградить от лишних переживаний? Джейс, наконец, вновь обрел голос.  
  
\- Надеюсь, они будут вести себя подобающе с Магнусом.  
  
Изабель согласно кивнула и, прислонившись к кровати, положила голову Алеку на ногу. Вздохнув, почувствовала знакомый аромат ванильного геля для душа, он исходил от свитера, чья согревающая тяжесть окутывала ее. Эти мелочи успокаивали ее так, как они могут успокоить только взволнованную маленькую сестренку.  
  
Иззи взяла руку брата и сжала ее в ладонях, засыпая и мечтая о том, как увидит его улыбку и как он будет утешать ее, когда очнется.  
........................................  
  
Магнус внимательно следил за тем, как поднимается и опускается грудь Алека: наконец-то, глубокое, ровное дыхание вместо поверхностных, рваных вдохов. Маг сидел с закрытыми глазами, обеими ладонями прижимая к губам безвольную руку своего Ангела, целуя бледную кожу.  
  
\- Александр… Ты самый глупый сумеречный охотник из всех, что мне доводилось встречать. Почему ты никому не сказал о том, что ранен? – Магнус вздохнул, зная, что не услышит ответа.  
  
Прошло уже два дня, а парень до сих пор не пришел в себя. Его родители, вернувшись из Идриса, места себе не находили от беспокойства. Алеку стоило очнуться хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть, как сильно они за него переживают.  
  
Магнус видел в Маризе скорее военачальника, чем мать, и она ясно дала понять, что думает об отношениях сына с магом. Он решил, это значит, что ее любовь к сыну не так сильна, как чувство долга, но стоило ей зайти в комнату и увидеть, как ее ребенок страдает от жара и боли, тревога тут же исказила ее лицо, и Магнус понял, что недооценивал ее.  
  
Она вошла, полная решимости быть сильной и держать эмоции под контролем. Но Алек лежал такой бледный, неподвижный, дышал с трудом, и ее решимость разбилась вдребезги. Когда она, присев на постель, взяла в ладони лицо своего мальчика, из ее глаз потекли слезы.  
  
\- О, Алек. Мне так жаль. Я здесь, милый. Мамочка здесь, я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
Несмотря на их многочисленные ссоры, сработал детский инстинкт, подсказывающий больному ребенку искать утешения у матери, и Алек, так и не приходя в сознание, прижался щекой к ее руке.  
  
Пока Мариза хлопотала над сыном, Роберт молча стоял в дверях, набираясь смелости, затем сел на постель рядом с женой. Он осторожно положил ладонь Алеку на лоб и прошептал ему слова утешения, затем вознес молитвы ангелам, чтобы те пощадили его сына. Его глаза были закрыты, а голос дрожал.  
  
Магнус был поражен. Они уделяли внимание своим детям, только когда хотели сделать им замечание или отдать приказ, а тут ведут себя именно так, как должны себя вести родители, когда их дети в них нуждаются.  
  
У Магнуса не было примера хороших родителей из собственного детства, поэтому он никак не мог определиться, считать их поведение лицемерным или же достойным восхищения. В итоге, рассудив, что, раз уж они решили начать выполнять свои родительские обязанности, он не станет им мешать, тем более им всем сейчас это было нужно. Иззи с Джейсом с ума сходили от горя и беспокойства, так что проснувшееся у их родителей желание заботиться о своих детях оказалось как нельзя кстати.  
  
Мариза с Магнусом практически не разговаривала, а вот Роберт пожал ему руку и поблагодарил за то, что он сделал для Алека.  
  
\- Если бы вы с Изабель не работали столько времени над этим делом, если бы тебя здесь не было… Вряд ли я смогу когда-либо отблагодарить тебя за все, что ты сделал. Я знаю, Мариза ведет себя грубо, и мы не со всем согласны, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал – мы просто желаем нашему сыну самого лучшего. Мы хотим, чтобы он был счастлив. И если лучшее для него это ты – а, похоже, что так и есть – то я с радостью готов вас поддерживать. Спасибо тебе, Магнус.  
  
Магнус удивился, услышав от мужчины свое имя, а не те звания и прозвища, которыми его обычно награждали. Улыбнувшись, он пожал ему руку с ответной благодарностью.  
  
Иззи с Джейсом были непреклонны в своем желании оставаться рядом с братом, так что скоро его комната оказалась набита битком. Магнусу позволили оставаться там постоянно, на случай если понадобится его магия, остальным пришлось чередоваться.  
  
Старшие Лайтвуды откладывали свои дела так долго, как только могли, но, в конце концов, им пришлось вернуться в Идрис.  
  
\- Клэйв может подождать со своими собраниями. Он наш сын. Наши дети нуждаются в нас, мы их не бросим.  
  
И вот они снова ведут политические игры и делают доклады, в то время как Джейс и Иззи присматривают за братом.  
  
Джейс держал парабатая за руку, прижав во сне их переплетенные пальцы к щеке. Голова Изабель покоилась на плече Алека, руки крепко обнимали его поперек груди. Магнус позволил ей остаться в этом положении, довольный тем, что оно не причиняет Алеку боль. Он знал, что она не сможет уснуть, не слыша под ухом биение сердца своего брата.  
  
Магнус вновь поцеловал пальцы Алека и бережно убрал пряди волос с его лица. Этой ночью лихорадка спала, и его больше не рвало демонической кровью. Руны с утра виднелись четче, и Магнус надеялся, что он скоро придет в себя.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, любовь моя, мы так за тебя волнуемся. Открой хотя бы на мгновение свои красивые глаза, просто чтобы дать нам понять, что с тобой все хорошо.  
  
Алек не ответил, но с недавних пор он начал реагировать, его сон уже был не таким глубоким. Он недовольно нахмурил брови и глубоко вздохнул, словно перед пробуждением. А затем, в который раз уже, выдохнул, расслабляясь и снова засыпая. Однако в этот раз его пальцы стиснули ладонь Магнуса, заставляя того выжидающе наклониться вперед.  
  
\- Александр, дорогой, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Алек вздохнул еще раз и, чуть повернув голову, потерся щекой о макушку сестры.  
Магнус улыбнулся, наблюдая, как все трое одновременно пошевелились, словно были единым целым: Иззи крепче прижала к себе Алека, Джейс, продолжая держать его ладонь, положил их соединенные руки под щеку, используя вместо подушки, а Алек сжал его руку в ответ.  
  
Магнус с облегчением рассмеялся, когда Алек пробормотал:  
\- Магс…  
  
Магнус придвинулся ближе, не переставая покрывать его пальцы мокрыми от слез поцелуями.  
  
\- Я здесь. Я здесь, все хорошо.  
  
Все еще не открывая глаз, Алек недовольно сморщил нос.  
  
\- Ты… назвал меня глупым.  
  
Магнус снова рассмеялся, немного истерично, он по-прежнему прижимался губами к пальцам Алека, и один из них, выпрямившись, ткнул его в щеку.  
  
\- Ммм-не… глупый.  
  
\- Еще какой. Ты никому не сказал, что ранен, и чуть не умер из-за этого. Глупый, красивый, прелестный нефилим. Как только ты поправишься, мы втроем надерем тебе твою прекрасную задницу.  
  
Потребовалось больше усилий, чем он думал, чтобы суметь, наконец, открыть глаза. Первое, что Алек увидел, это свернувшаяся клубком сестра, она прижималась щекой к его груди, от чего ее губы сложились бантиком, словно прося поцелуя. Затем он перевел взгляд на Джейса, который крепко стискивал в руке его ладонь, прижимая ее во сне к лицу и согревая дыханием их переплетенные пальцы.  
  
Алек улыбнулся и, повернув голову, встретился с ответной улыбкой своего любимого мага.  
  
\- Эй, ну что ты, - промямлил он, увидев, что Магнус улыбается сквозь бегущие по щекам слезы.  
  
\- О, Александр. Я боялся, что больше никогда не увижу твои красивые глаза.  
  
Он наклонился вперед, соприкоснувшись с Алеком носами, а затем прижался поцелуем к его губам. Его ангел еще никогда не казался таким приятным на вкус – эти неуклюжие, неповоротливые, нежные и такие мягкие губы.  
  
Магнус сполз со стула, опускаясь на колени у кровати, чтобы быть к Алеку ближе.  
  
\- Прости. Я не хотел тебя волновать. Я не знал, что все окажется так плохо.  
  
\- Тебе было больно – одного этого уже достаточно. Мне плевать, если это всего лишь царапина, ты должен говорить нам, когда с тобой что-то случается.  
  
Он замолчал и провел одной рукой по волосам Алека, другой прижимая его ладонь к своей груди.  
  
\- Это было ужасно. Мы все так переживали. Жар не спадал, и ты потерял столько крови. Мы вызвали твоих родителей из Идриса, сейчас они разбираются с какими-то срочными делами Клэйва, но до этого два дня подряд не отходили от твоей постели.  
  
Похоже, Алек начал понимать, насколько все было серьезно. Приезжали его родители, и он, судя по всему, оставался без сознания гораздо дольше, чем ему казалось. Магнус выглядел потрясенным, макияж отсутствовал, волосы в беспорядке. Он по-прежнему был красив, но Алек понимал, отсутствие укладки говорит о том, что Магнус не отходил от него.  
  
\- Прости.  
  
\- Ты должен пообещать мне, что такого больше не повторится. Я серьезно, Александр. Никогда.  
  
Парень кивнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от кошачьих глаз Магнуса.  
  
\- Обещаю. Я буду рассказывать тебе обо всем.  
  
Магнус кивнул и склонился для еще одного поцелуя.  
  
\- Отлично. Потому что я не собираюсь терять тебя так скоро.


	4. Chapter 4

Алек с Магнусом поговорили еще какое-то время, прежде чем разбудить остальных.  
  
\- Они так волновались, ни на шаг от тебя не отходили. Изабель, кажется, не прекращала плакать с тех самых пор, как позвонила мне.  
  
Сжав руку Джейса, Алек толкнул костяшками его щеку и, шепотом позвав Иззи, поцеловал ее в макушку.  
  
Первым проснулся Джейс. Едва он увидел Алека, его лицо расплылось в полной слез улыбке.  
  
\- Алек… Я… - горло сдавило от переполняющих эмоций, не давая говорить. Он сжал руку парабатая и заставил себя продолжить, звуча при этом так, словно его рот был полон воды.  
  
\- Мы едва не потеряли тебя, чувак.  
  
Алек виновато поморщился, зная, что через их связь парабатай Джейс мог чувствовать, насколько это было правдой, а затем, пока Джейс вытирал слезы, переключил свое внимание на сестренку.  
  
Это была одна из тех вещей, что восхищали Магнуса в нахальном мальчишке. Большинство парней, да и взрослых мужчин тоже, посчитали бы что плакать, говорить “я люблю тебя” и обниматься – занятие для девчонок. Но Джейс не скрывал своих слез и продолжал твердо держать брата за руку, даже после того как тот проснулся. То, на что не решился бы ни один другой мужчина.  
  
Алек тоже был таким. Говорил “я люблю тебя” своим братьям и сестре так же часто, как другие говорят о погоде, и с радостью раскрывал объятия длинных рук для любого из них, кто стремился там оказаться. Магнус улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Алек поднял их с Джейсом сплетенные руки, чтобы смахнуть слезинку со щеки брата, которую тот пропустил. В этом не было ничего такого, естественное движение, простая истина – старший брат утешает младшего.  
  
Взглянув на Изабель, Алек прижался щекой к ее волосам. В ответ на попытку аккуратно ее разбудить, она лишь сильнее стиснула его грудь в своих объятиях.  
  
\- Ну же, Иззи-диззи*, пора просыпаться.  
  
Девушка что-то пробормотала, потершись лицом о его плечо, а затем, охнув, резко проснулась. Выпрямившись, она уставилась на Алека огромными сияющими глазами, и по красным щекам новым потоком заструились слезы.  
  
\- Алек?! – ее начали душить рыдания, зажмурившись, она спрятала лицо на груди брата и разревелась. – О, Алек, ты очнулся. Ты в порядке. Я думала, что потеряла тебя.  
  
Алек и сам был готов заплакать, сестренка казалась такой крохотной в его огромной футболке и свитере, ее тихие всхлипы разрывали ему сердце.  
  
Он обнял ее, крепко прижимая к себе. Она уткнулась лицом в изгиб его шеи.  
  
\- Прости меня, Из. Я больше никогда так делать не буду, обещаю. Со мной все хорошо. Я в порядке.  
  
Они провели так несколько минут, пока Иззи не успокоилась. Выпрямившись, она вытерла слезы свисающим рукавом, он был настолько длинный, что полностью скрывал ее ладонь.  
  
\- Ты никогда, никогда, НИКОГДА не станешь так делать снова. Ты будешь себя хорошо вести, говорить нам, когда ранен, и оставаться в постели до тех пор, пока тебе не станет лучше, - она шмыгнула носом и взглянула на него щенячьими глазами, безуспешно пытаясь казаться строгой. – А еще, я конфискую этот свитер, потому что ты его не заслуживаешь.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Алек смахнул слезу с ее щеки костяшкой пальца, а затем нажал на кончик красного носа.  
\- Ладно. Я все равно не собирался забирать его обратно. Он весь в твоих соплях.  
  
Она рассмеялась и вновь прижалась к груди брата, не желая отпускать его, даже после того, как убедилась, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
Все эти переживания утомили Алека, Магнус наблюдал за тем, как его веки постепенно тяжелеют. Маг знал, родители захотят убедиться, что Алек пришел в себя, но ему требовался отдых. Они смогут навестить его позже.  
  
Глаза у нефилима закрывались, но он тут же упрямо открывал их опять. Магнус придвинулся ближе и провел рукой по его волосам.  
Джейс заметил, как парабатай пытается бороться со сном, и с ленивой улыбкой погладил его ладонь.  
  
\- Спи, Алек.  
  
Алек хмыкнул и пробормотал что-то о желании увидеть родителей, но Магнус отрицательно качнул головой, не прекращая перебирать его волосы.  
  
\- Ты обещал быть паинькой, Александр, так что делай, как тебе говорят, и засыпай.  
  
Алек улыбнулся, неохотно соглашаясь. Он бы еще поспорил, но под опускающимися веками ему уже мерещились сны.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, ему хватило сил уговорить брата и сестру оставить его, чтобы позаботиться о собственных нуждах. Иззи была от этого не в восторге, но все же ушла вслед за Джейсом, чтобы поесть, принять душ и поспать. Магнуса Алек тоже хотел отправить следом за ними, но тот настоял на том, что в порядке.  
  
\- Прошлой ночью, пока ты спал, я улизнул ненадолго, чтобы уладить кое-какие дела. Право же, я оскорблен тем, что ты не заметил мой новый наряд.   
  
Он демонстративно надулся, указывая на свои темно-фиолетовые штаны, парный к ним спортивный пиджак, белую рубашку и вишневого цвета жилет. Пряди волос и подводка сочетались с жилетом, а ногти привычно покрывал черный лак.  
  
Алек фыркнул, прекрасно помня, что еще три секунды назад, наблюдая за тем, как Лайтвуды покидают комнату, Магнус выглядел совсем по-другому. Магнус улыбнулся и уступил.  
\- Ладно, может, я использовал немного магии, чтобы привести себя в подобающий вид, но мне пока не хочется оставлять тебя, а без макияжа я чувствую себя голым.  
  
Алек рассмеялся от мысли, что Магнус три дня сидел голым практически перед всей его семьей. Грудная клетка воспротивилась такому поведению, от смеха напряглись мышцы вокруг сломанных костей, и, чувствуя тянущую боль, он прижал ладонь к сейчас уже полностью исцеленным ребрам.  
  
Магнус присел на край кровати и провел рукой над его грудью, посылая синие всполохи под кожу, забирая боль. Алек хотел было протестовать, но подняв взгляд, увидел безмолвно поднятую бровь – способ, которым его парень просил его помолчать.  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Магнус кивнул, довольный тем, что смог помочь, и склонился для поцелуя. Магнус всегда был на вкус как фейерверк и что-то сладкое, название чему Алек никак не мог подобрать, так что он обхватил мага за шею, притягивая к себе ближе.  
  
Алек почувствовал губами улыбку Магнуса, когда тот пробормотал:  
\- Александр, этим утром твои родители собирались тебя навестить.  
  
Положив вторую руку Магнусу на талию, Алек затащил его к себе на кровать, так что теперь маг нависал над ним, тогда как он сам облокачивался на сложенные за его спиной подушки.  
  
\- И?  
  
Магнус рассмеялся, и Алек похитил его вдох еще одним поцелуем. Магнус собирался продолжить разговор, так что Алек просто переместил свой голодный рот ему на шею, чувствуя, как у мага участилось дыхание.  
  
\- Они могут войти в любую минуту, и что-то мне подсказывает, они будут не в восторге, увидев, как тебя лапает нежить.  
  
Алек прижал Магнуса к себе еще ближе, тем самым как бы напоминая, кто здесь кого лапает, и утянул его в еще один жадный поцелуй.  
  
\- Мне все равно.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Магнус мягко толкнул Алека на подушки, возвращая ему поцелуй и не желая при этом, чтобы парень перенапрягался.  
  
По коридору разнесся стук высоких каблуков и дорогих ботинок, и Магнус отпрянул от Алека.  
  
\- А вот и они.  
  
Алек кивнул и притянул Магнуса к себе для еще одного поцелуя как раз в тот момент, когда открылась дверь. Они оба улыбались, продолжая целоваться до тех пор, пока Мариза не прочистила раздраженно горло и не окликнула сына тоном, ясно дающим понять, что ей не понравилось то, что она увидела, но она собирается держать себя в рамках приличия.  
  
Когда родители вошли в комнату, Алек оторвался от губ Магнуса, но взял его за руку.  
  
\- Мама. Магнус сказал, что вы вернулись из Идриса. Не стоило. Привет, пап.  
  
Широко улыбаясь, Роберт тут же подошел к Алеку и пожал ему руку.  
  
\- Привет, сын. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Магнус потратил много магии, чтобы спасти тебя, а твоя сестра целыми днями от тебя не отходила. Здорово, снова видеть тебя в сознании.  
  
Алек улыбнулся искренности, с которой отец отзывался о Магнусе, и тому, как он посмотрел на мага и кивнул ему, словно еще раз молчаливо говоря ему спасибо. Мариза прошествовала к кровати, совершенно игнорируя присутствие Магнуса, села с противоположной от него стороны и убрала пряди волос со лба сына.  
  
\- Да, выглядело все довольно мрачно. Твоя сестра казалась очень расстроенной, когда звонила нам. Мы с твоим отцом думали, стоит ли нам привезти Макса, чтобы он побыл с тобой на случай если… Но сейчас ты выглядишь намного лучше, очень скоро ты встанешь на ноги и будешь готов вернуться к исполнению своих обязанностей. Конечно же, мы не могли не прийти – наш сын был ранен, мы волновались.  
  
И, наконец, она перевела взгляд на Магнуса, чью руку Алек держал в своей у себя на коленях.  
  
\- И если бы не Магнус… - Магнус вежливо поднял бровь, невинно провоцируя ее на витиеватую попытку сказать ему спасибо. Она чуть приподняла нос, словно бы смотря на остальных свысока.  
  
\- Что ж, он получит оплату в полном размере, как только вышлет счет, - Магнус на это замечание закатил свои кошачьи глаза, а Алек устало вздохнул.  
  
\- Мама, он мой парень. Рано или поздно тебе придется с этим смириться.  
  
Она взглянула на сына, улыбаясь так, словно пропустила его слова мимо ушей, затем поцеловала в щеку и поправила простыни, подтянув их повыше и разгладив.  
  
\- Я рада, что тебе лучше. Оставлю тебя отдыхать и займусь завтраком, тебе необходимо питаться, чтобы вернуть себе силы.  
  
Она встала и вышла, Роберт последовал за ней, бросив на Алека с Магнусом извиняющийся взгляд.  
  
Алек повернулся к магу.  
\- Прости за это. Похоже, тебе пришлось терпеть ее все эти дни.  
  
Магнус кивнул, устраиваясь на постели рядом с Алеком. Прислонившись к нему плечом, он переложил их переплетенные руки к себе на бедро.  
  
\- Большую часть времени она меня просто игнорировала, хотя твой отец был добр. Он поблагодарил меня как следует и извинился за поведение твоей матери. Думаю, он мне нравится, он просто хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
Алек широко улыбнулся, чуть краснея.  
  
\- Счастливее, чем с тобой, Магнус, я еще никогда не был.  
  
Повернувшись, Магнус заглянул ему в глаза и тихонько рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ты, конечно, не поэт, но у тебя прелестный ротик.  
  
Алек улыбнулся, когда Магнус снова его поцеловал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Izzy-dizzy – глупышка Иззи (непереводимая игра слов).


	5. Chapter 5

Устало вздохнув, Алек открыл входную дверь в их общую с Магнусом квартиру. Миссия выдалась вполне стандартной – нужно было выследить несколько представителей Нежити, замеченных в сомнительных развлечениях с участием невинных примитивных. Быстро разразилась драка, но благодаря своим чересчур заботливым брату и сестре Алек участие в ней принимал лишь в качестве наблюдателя.  
  
Джейс с Иззи, как обычно, шли впереди, Алек сзади прикрывал их спины, но каждый раз, стоило кому-то из Нежити подобраться к нему слишком близко, перед ним тут же выскакивали его драгоценные брат с сестрой и давали им отпор. Алеку за всю битву так и не удалось сделать ни единого выстрела.  
  
Конечно, он был недоволен.  
\- Я прекрасно способен сам о себе позаботиться во время сражения. Я командир, если вы не забыли.  
  
Иззи до сих пор злилась на него из-за того, что он в прошлый раз не сказал ей, что был ранен. И хотя он понимал, что заслужил ее гнев, его это все равно раздражало.  
  
\- Ты не будешь участвовать в сражении до тех пор, пока я не буду уверена, что ты тут же расскажешь мне, если что-то случится.  
  
\- Как я должен рассказать тебе, что меня ранили, если ты не позволяешь, чтобы меня ранили?  
  
Взгляд, которым она его наградила, прожег его насквозь чувством собственной вины.  
  
\- Ладно, прости. Но я в порядке. Пожалуйста, ослабь удила немного, я так с ума сойду. Мне что, нельзя теперь даже парочке недоумков морду набить?  
  
Джейс простил его быстрее Иззи. Похлопал по спине, одарив сочувствующим взглядом.  
  
\- Рано или поздно она тебя простит. Просто постарайся не влипать в неприятности, не хочу, чтобы мне снова пришлось сообщать Магнусу, что ты ранен. Он нас точно убьет.  
  
Нацепив свою лучшую улыбку, Алек подкрался к Иззи, пока та молча сматывала кнут, и, склонившись, попытался поймать ее взгляд, тогда как девушка нарочно его игнорировала.  
  
\- Ну же, Иззи. Ты не можешь злиться на меня вечно. Ты же знаешь, что тебе не удастся.  
  
Она склонила голову на бок, словно и не слышала его.  
  
Алек вздохнул.  
\- Если ты перестанешь меня игнорировать, я расскажу тебе кое-что о нас с Магнусом.  
  
Иззи тут же повернулась к нему и расправила плечи, пытаясь скрыть горящее в глазах предвкушение.  
  
\- Ну?  
  
Алек улыбнулся.  
  
\- Когда я очнулся и мама с папой пришли меня навестить, я специально поцеловал Магнуса в тот момент, когда они зашли в комнату. Он практически лежал на мне. Тебе нужно было видеть мамино лицо, ее чуть не стошнило.  
  
Сквозь смех Алек наблюдал, как из выражения на лице сестры постепенно уходило напряжение, пока она смеялась, недоверчиво качая головой.  
  
\- Ты сделал так, чтобы мама зашла, когда вы друг с другом обжимались?  
  
Алек кивнул.  
\- Да, она это заслужила. А вот папа себя с Магнусом вел прекрасно, это был приятный сюрприз.  
  
Взглянув на сестру, он ласково коснулся ладонью ее руки.  
  
\- Так мы договорились? Я рассказываю тебе о нас с Магнусом, пока мы тусим вместе или что-то типа того. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, Иззи. Ненавижу, когда ты на меня сердишься.  
  
Она глубоко вдохнула, словно принимая решение, а затем выдохнула, закатив глаза.  
  
\- Ну ладно, хорошо, я тебя прощаю. Но чтобы ничего больше не утаивал. Пообещай мне.  
  
Алек притянул Иззи в свои объятия и прижался щекой к ее макушке, когда она обняла его в ответ.  
  
\- Обещаю.  
  
Она отстранилась, бросая на него суровый взгляд.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь после каждой миссии?  
  
Алек застонал, но все же уступил.  
  
\- Говорю вам, если ранен.  
  
Она подняла бровь.  
  
\- И?  
  
Алек закатил глаза.  
  
\- Позволяю вам обо мне заботиться.  
  
Широко улыбнувшись, Иззи снова стиснула его в объятиях.  
  
\- Отлично! А теперь топай к своему парню, он, наверное, волнуется.   
  
И вот теперь, когда брат с сестрой его простили, осталось только убедить Магнуса. Квартира встретила его тишиной. Пройдя внутрь и уронив сумку на диван, он окликнул мага.  
  
\- Милый, я дома!  
  
Алек рассмеялся собственной шутке и одарил улыбкой ожидающего его в гостиной со скрещенными на груди руками сурового мужчину.  
  
\- Привет, сладкий. Как прошел твой день?  
  
Магнус проигнорировал вопрос и, приподняв подбородок, опустил руки, тем самым демонстрируя Алеку, что настроен серьезно.  
  
\- Ну ладно, большой мальчик. Раздевайся.  
  
Услышав приказ, Алек выгнул бровь, улыбаясь двусмысленности прозвучавшего предложения.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Выражение на лице Магнуса оставалось серьезным, ни намека на флирт.  
  
\- Нет, давай-давай. Я тебе не верю.  
  
Алек усмехнулся и тихонько подошел к сердитому возлюбленному.  
  
\- Магнус, если ты так хотел меня раздеть, нужно было просто попросить.  
  
Алек скользнул руками вокруг его талии и наклонился для поцелуя. Магнус отвернулся, пытаясь оставаться сердитым даже в объятиях любимых рук.  
  
\- Нет, Алек. Я все еще на тебя зол. Мне всего лишь нужно убедиться, что ты не ранен.  
  
Алек отстранился и надул губы.  
  
\- Оу, ты никогда раньше не называл меня Алеком. Мэгги-вэгги* злится?  
  
Магнус хихикнул, но снова сложил руки на груди, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
  
\- Да, я злюсь! Ты едва не позволил себя убить!  
  
Склонившись, Алек начал покрывать поцелуями его шею, нежно покусывая там, где Магнусу особенно нравилось. Магнус вздохнул, тихонько постанывая, пытаясь сопротивляться своему глупому парню и его бесстыжему рту.  
  
\- Я серьезно.  
  
\- Хмнмн, - промычал Алек ему в шею.  
  
\- Угх, Александр, ты жульничаешь.  
  
Магнус оттолкнул своего ангела, упершись руками ему в грудь, но увидев его красивую улыбку, тут же сдался. Схватив его за футболку, притянул ближе к себе и, прижавшись к его лбу своим, заглянул в глаза.  
  
\- Ты, правда, в порядке?  
  
Алек кивнул и чмокнул его в щеку, потом в другую, опускаясь ниже к шее, пока руки Магнуса скользили по его спине.  
  
\- Да, клянусь… но если хочешь, можешь обследовать меня в душе.  
  
Магнус прищурился, глядя на парня и его нахальную улыбку. Маг просто не мог сопротивляться Алеку, когда тот в таком хорошем настроении, так что он широко улыбнулся в ответ. Алек принял это за знак согласия и, схватив Магнуса за руку, потянул в ванную, а Магнус, воспользовавшись моментом, шлепнул его по заднице.  
  
\- Конечно, я тебя осмотрю!.. но, знаешь… после секса в душе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Maggy waggy – непереводимая игра слов.  
> Maggy – очевидно уменьшительно-ласкательное от Магнус.  
> Waggy – то, что имеет склонность махать и качаться (и его ассоциативные производные): собачий хвост (по-собачьи послушный и преданный), член (эрекция на рабочем месте) и т.д. Но учитывая репутацию Магнуса, скорее всего, обыгрывается значение, относящееся к моде: человек, который носит модную одежду, только потому что она модная, но либо смотрится в ней нелепо, либо не умеет ее правильно носить.


End file.
